The present invention relates to plastic material for wrapping over and carrying food such as meat and vegetables.
Plastic films are used for wrapping over food such as meat and vegetables to store the food separately in a refrigerator and to prevent oxidation and smell of the food. A plastic film, which is commonly made of flexible and air-tight material including polyethylene or other synthetic resins, is generally made very thin and directly wraps over the food.
When food like meat or vegetables is wrapped by such a film, some amount of the air is invariably included in the wrapping. Since the air containing various bacteria and germs is directly in contact with nutritious food like meat or vegetables, these bacteria and germs are propagated in the wrapping according to the conditions to putrefy and taint the wrapped food. Even when the food is stored in the refrigerator, some bacteria and germs are cold-resistant and may spoil the food rather quickly.
Another possible cause of putrefaction of the food is careless touch to the inner face of the wrapping film.
A plastic member like a container or a tray, which is light in weight but tough, is generally used for carrying food such as meat and vegetables. The plastic member has toughness and hardness sufficient to maintain its shape even when fresh food of a relatively large weight is held thereon.
Food including meat and vegetables is, in many cases, directly held on a container or a tray for transport and temporary storage. Pieces of meat or vegetables are adhered to the plastic container and may cause propagation of bacteria and germs in the hot weather or under conditions of insufficient washing.